ABSTRACT (ADMINISTRATIVE CORE) The Administrative Core will leverage resources and provide administrative oversight to ensure smooth operation of the Indiana Diabetes Research Center (IDRC), including the Research Cores, Pilot and Feasibility Program, and Enrichment Program. The Administrative Core includes the Director of the IDRC, Dr. C. Evans- Molina, the Associate Director, Dr. K. Mather, the Executive Administrative Assistant, the Business Manager, and the Communications Specialist. To support the mission of the IDRC, the Administrative Core will leverage resources and provide administrative oversight to ensure operation of the Research Cores and the Pilot and Feasibility Program. In addition, the Administrative Core will create an environment that enriches collaboration and interaction by providing oversight of the Seminar Series and the Annual Diabetes Symposium. The Co- Directors assume responsibility for the scientific and educational directions of the Center. The Associate Director will assist the Directors as needed in the operation of the IDRC. The aims of the Administrative Core will include: (1) Encourage membership in the IDRC to ensure the continued growth of the Center's Research Base of investigators. (2) Foster the careers of new and promising investigators in the field of diabetes and metabolic disorders by providing funding, scientific expertise and guidance, and access to technical resources through the Pilot and Feasibility Program. (3) Allocate resources (including equipment, personnel, and funds) and oversee charge-back policies to ensure the financial health of each Research Core and the appropriate flow of reagents and samples between Cores. (4) Create an environment that meets the needs of the Research Base and facilitates success through evolution of the Research Cores. (5) Minimize redundancy of Core services and charge-backs, and to maximize interaction and collaboration with investigators from other research disciplines. (6) Create a stimulating atmosphere that facilitates the training and education of faculty and learners at all levels through the operation of an Enrichment Program (7) Inform the Research Base and local community of IDRC activities including seminars, Research Core services, availability of Pilot and Feasibility funds, and local diabetes-related events through the maintenance of a dedicated website.